With development of projection technologies, a resolution, a projection range, brightness, a contrast, and the like of a projection system on the market are gradually increased, while a price of the projection system is gradually reduced. A projection system with a resolution of 1080P has been widely used, and a 4K projection system has gradually become commercial. During current use, multiple screen units are usually spliced by using a projection array splicing method to obtain a large-size projection screen of tens of meters in length and width. There is an overlap area or a merged area at an edge connecting every two adjacent screen units. To provide better visual experience for viewers, a non-transparent mechanical structure used for supporting the projection screen needs to be kept away as much as possible during display of the projection system, so as to avoid producing a shadow on the screen or blocking the screen.
Currently, how to reduce impact, on an image, of a shadow or screen blocking caused by a support structure component during projection of a projection system to improve image projection quality of the projection system is a technical problem that needs to be urgently resolved.